


She's loved you all along

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, SuperCorp, drunk!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara pauses and looks at Lena expectantly like she’s waiting for a response so Lena nods, it’s all she can do as she tries to process Kara’s words. Apparently drunk Kara likes to talk. A lot.“So yeah, now I’m here to tell you that I’m in love with you.”Or a drunk Kara confesses her feelings to Lena.





	She's loved you all along

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing drunk Kara and/or Lena.

A knock at the door startles Lena and she glances at the time. Who would be visiting her at 11.30pm on a work night? Kara’s name springs to mind and she’s off her couch immediately because honestly, who else could it be? Kara’s the only one that the doorman would let up without calling ahead anyway.

Lena opens the door to find that she’s correct, Kara is on the other side, but what she isn’t expecting is Kara to be grinning at her with quite possibly the largest smile Lena has ever seen on the woman, and that’s saying something.

“Kara?”

The grin grows impossibly wider. “Lena! Hi!” She’s also way too enthusiastic for eleven thirty at night.

“Uhh come in.” Lena steps back and opens the door wider for Kara.

Kara stumbles as she goes to take a step forward and Lena can tell instantly that something’s wrong.

“Are you ok?”

Kara nods her head enthusiastically, is she drunk? Before Lena even has a chance to question her of try and help, Kara tries to take a step through the door but instead trips and goes stumbling into Lena. She tries to catch her, to keep her upright, but it’s not use, Kara is heavy and she’s possibly drunk and she crashes into Lena, knocking the wind from her lungs as they stumble together and end up crashing into the wall opposite Lena’s door.

Lena groans, head falling forward to rest on Kara’s shoulder who is now pressed firmly against her front, sandwiching Lena between her body and the wall. If this had happened any other time, Lena knows she’d be feeling something entirely different but right now she’s struggling to breathe and is in a small amount of pain instead.

It seems to take a moment for Kara’s brain to make sense of what is happening because a few moments later, after Lena has managed to suck in a few mouthfuls of air, Kara pulls away.

“Oh Rao, I’m so sorry, are you ok?” Kara is still leaning heavily into Lena, with just enough space between them now for Lena to look Kara in the eyes.

Lena gets whiff of alcohol on Kara’s breath and she knows without a doubt now that she’s drunk. Lena nods, her eyes flashing down to their bodies, “yeah, but would you mind…”

“Oh yeah!” Kara says after her own eyes flash down and she realises what Lena is asking. Kara moves too quickly away, the only thing stopping her from falling is the fact that Lena still has some hold on her. They stumble together again from a moment before they steady themselves.

Lena can’t help but laugh, “maybe we should get you sitting down.”

Kara’s grinning again, “that’s probably a good idea.”

With careful movement and Lena’s support, they manage to get Kara across Lena’s apartment and seated on her couch.

“Stay, I’m going to go get you a glass of water,” Lena says, pointing her finger at Kara to let her know she’s serious and Kara nods in agreement.

Lena vanishes into the kitchen to grab Kara a glass of water and as the tap runs, Lena can’t help but wonder what Kara is doing here, and why she’s drunk. Last time Lena had seen her had been this afternoon at her office for a late lunch. Everything had seemingly been going fine, they’d been laughing about something that she can’t even remember now and suddenly Kara had gasped, stared at her for a few long seconds and the next thing Lena knew, Kara was stuttering out an excuse before making a hasty exit. And Lena knew it wasn’t Super-related either, they’d been alone so Kara had no reason to lie if she’d been rushing off as Supergirl.

For the life of her, Lena hasn’t been able to figure out what had happened to make Kara leave like that, she’s spent the day thinking about it. Kara hadn’t even replied to the couple texts she’d sent her either which is unusual for her. But now Kara is here and drunk on her couch?

Kara takes the offered glass once Lena returns and swallows its contents in two large gulps.

“Do you want another one?”

Kara shakes her head.

“Is everything ok?”

Kara nods her head enthusiastically again.

There’s a moment of silence when Lena contemplates what she should say next but Kara speaking interrupts her thoughts.

“I suppose you want an explanation for earlier?”

Lena nods, “if you want to give me one. Does it have anything to do with why you’re drunk now?”

Kara nods again and Lena wonders idly how the fast movement isn’t making her feel sick.

“I realised something today, something over lunch and I didn’t know who to talk to because my sister was busy and so was Maggie and it wasn’t something I could talk to Winn or James about.”

Lena frowns, “you could’ve talked to me about it?”

Kara waves her hand dismissively and Lena can see drunk Kara shining through, “no I couldn’t, it was about you.”

Lena’s eyes widen at this new piece of information but she doesn’t interrupt as Kara continues on with her rambling. “So I ended up at the bar and started talking to the barman, Tim. Or is it bar-alien since technically Tim’s not a man? Anyway, I had a good chat with Tim over a few drinks and he convinced me that I needed to talk to you so I came straight here. He said I should sober up first but I couldn’t wait, I needed to see you, especially after not replying to your texts. Sorry about that too, I just didn’t know what to say but now I do and that’s why I came here as fast as I could. Well not as fast as I could, but pretty fast. And don’t worry, I didn’t fly here, I walked quickly. You remember the rule, right? No drinking and flying.”

Kara pauses and looks at Lena expectantly like she’s waiting for a response so Lena nods, it’s all she can do as she tries to process Kara’s words. Apparently drunk Kara likes to talk. A lot.

“So yeah, now I’m here to tell you that I’m in love with you.”

Lena’s mouth drops open but Kara doesn’t even notice as she continues.

“Sorry for panicking earlier, but you’re not supposed to fall in love with your best friend, are you? That’s probably why it took me so long to figure it out in the first place, I’m not used to having a close female friend. But today as we were having lunch I just looked over at you and you smiled and I just really wanted to kiss you. That’s not even the first time I’ve thought about that, kissing you I mean, I’ve thought about that a lot, but today for some reason it just hit me, I’m in love with you.

“I probably should’ve figured it out a bit sooner but I just assumed everything I was feeling was just me wanting to be friends with you, that it was just admiration and respect for you. You’re so wonderful and kind and smart and funny I thought, how could I not like you? How could I not want to be friends with you? But then there’s the whole wanting to kiss you thing, and the butterflies in my stomach I get whenever I’m around you.”

Kara pauses her rambling but only so she can reach out and brush a loose strand of hair behind Lena’s ear and Lena can do nothing but watch because she’s pretty sure she’s gone into shock. Her brain is stuck on the word ‘love’ and it’s desperately trying to process the rest of Kara’s words.

Kara’s hand comes to rest on Lena’s cheek as she continues, “and you’re literally the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. And I truly mean that. Sometimes when we’re together and I look away from you and then I look back, my breath catches because I’ve forgotten how beautiful you are. Do you remember that time I tripped and dented your coffee table? That was the first time I ever saw your hair down and I’m pretty sure my brain stopped functioning for a minute there because all I could think about was what it would feel like to run my fingers through your hair.” She frowns, “maybe it shouldn’t have taken me this long to realise I love you, it seems so obvious now.”

Kara looks expectantly at Lena, her rambling now seemingly done. Her cheeks are red, her eyes are wide, there’s a large smile on her face and Lena is at a loss for words, still trying to process everything that she’s just said.

“Kara…” The name falls softly form Lena’s lips, trails off, because Lena doesn’t know what to say, besides the obvious, ‘I love you too’. And she does, Lena really does love Kara so much but it somehow seems inadequate after everything Kara has just admitted.

Lena moves her hand to cup Kara’s that’s resting against her cheek but before she can make contact, Kara removes her hand to press in against her own forehead.

Kara groans, “I don’t feel so well.”

After everything that’s just happened, Lena can’t help but laugh, “I’m not surprised if you’ve been drinking since you left my office. But we should get you to bed.”

Kara’s head shoots up and her eyes take a moment to find Lena’s but she looks sad, a pout on her lips, and Lena knows that whatever Kara is about to ask for, she’ll give it to her. “I don’t want to go home.”

Lena rolls her eyes, “you’re not, I’m not sending you home like this, you’re going to sleep here.”

“Oh. Good.”

“Do you think you can make it to my room?”

“Yes.” Kara gives a definitive nod of her head before groaning again. “But no quick movements.”

Carefully Lena helps Kara stand and they slowly make their way to Lena’s bedroom. Despite the fact the Lena has two guest rooms, Kara always ends up in Lena’s bed when she spends the night and tonight is no different.

Once Lena is sure Kara is stable sitting on her bed, Lena vanishes for a moment into the wardrobe to find Kara a change of clothes as she’s still wearing her skirt and blouse combo from earlier in the day.

Kara realises what’s going on and attempts to remove her clothes and Lena averts her eyes when she walks back into her room and sees what’s happening.

Kara manages to get out of her skirt but can’t undo the buttons on her blouse so ends up sprawled across Lena’s bed just wearing a shirt and her underwear and Lena is having trouble breathing. She manages to coax Kara into a sitting position so she can help with the buttons and she has to make a concerted effort not to look down. So she ends up watching Kara’s face instead as she undoes the buttons and Kara has a sleepy smile on her face as she looks back at Lena and somehow that is worse.

Finally Lena manages to get Kara out of her own clothes, into a pair of pyjamas and settled under the covers.

Kara pouts again when she watches Lena walk over to the door. “You’re not staying?”

Lena can’t help but smile as she sees Kara watching her with sleepy confusion on her face. “Relax, I’m just turning out the light.”

“Good,” says Kara, pulling the covers back on Lena’s side of the bed then opening her arms wide, “because I want to snuggle with you.”

Lena blushes and hesitates only a moment before walking over and sliding into bed beside her, allowing Kara to wrap her arms around her. This isn’t the first time they’ve cuddled in bed, but usually they wake up this way after falling asleep on opposite sides of the bed so this is new. Good, but new.

“G’night, Lena,” Kara mumbles.

“Goodnight,” Lena says back softly but she knows Kara is already asleep.

It takes Lena a while longer to fall asleep, her mind now trying to process everything Kara had said earlier, because she’d definitely said a lot. If Lena thought Kara could ramble when she was sober, it was nothing compared to when she was drunk. And she’d managed to form actual coherent sentences too, Lena could’ve been almost tricked into thinking she was sober if not for the lack of coordination and the sheer amount of words that fell from Kara’s mouth in such a short amount of time.

And Kara is in love with her? She’d hoped, God had she hoped, but she never thought it was actually possible, never thought Kara could ever love her back, not like that.

When Lena finally does fall asleep, it’s with a warm weight in her arms and a smile on her face.

xxx

Lena’s used to waking up with Kara in her arms when they fall asleep together so when she wakes up to a cold bed, panic settles in her chest and her eyes snap open. She immediately spots Kara sitting on the edge of her bed and relief washes through her.

“Morning,” Lena says quietly, voice rough with sleep.

The noise draws Kara’s attention and Lena can tell instantly that Kara is nervous as she chews her bottom lip. “Hi.”

Lena sits up, watching Kara carefully, “are you ok?”

“Me? I should be asking you that, how’s your head?”

“I don’t get hangovers.” She pauses, “I said a lot of things last night and I meant them all but I want to apologise for how I said it, you deserve more than drunken confessions.”

Lena’s heart skips a beat. She hadn’t doubted that Kara meant everything she’d said last night even if she had been drunk but it’s different hearing a sober Kara confirm her words. “You remember all it?”

Kara nods.

“Ok well then can you tell me why you’re all the way over there when I was expecting to wake up with you in my arms?” Lena smirks, “you were the one who said you wanted to snuggle.”

Kara cheeks go dark red as she splutters.

Lena scoots over in the bed until she’s close enough to lay her hand over Kara’s. Lena considers teasing Kara some more because blushing Kara is adorable but she finally has the chance to tell Kara how she feels and she doesn’t want to spend any more time pretending she’s not completely in love with her best friend too. “I’m glad you told me, because I’ve been trying to tell you for months that I’m in love with you and you’ve just made it so much easier for me to do that.”

Kara’s mouth drops open, clearly not having expected that response. “You love me?”

Lena smiles as she squeezes Kara’s hand, “I do. I thought you knew that already.”

Kara huffs out a laugh, one filled with relief, “I didn’t even know I was in love with you until yesterday, I’m pretty sure I was years off figuring out you love me too.”

Lena picks up Kara’s hand that she’d been holding and gives if a slight tug. “So now that that’s sorted, are you going to come back to bed?”

Kara grins and willingly lets herself be pulled back onto the bed where she quickly settles back against Lena in the same position they’d fallen asleep, Kara with her head on Lena’s chest, an arm slung over her waist, Lena’s arm curled around Kara’s back holding her close.

They stay like for a few moments and even though it’s the same position they were in last night, Lena finds this better, more comfortable, because now Kara is completely sober, awake, and Kara knows that she feels the same way in return.

The silence doesn’t last long as Kara suddenly shifts, moving so she can look up at Lena.

“Does this mean I get to take you out on dates?” Kara asks and Lena can feel the excitement radiating off her.

Lena grins, “only if I get to take you out on dates too.”

Kara smiles up at Lena. “Deal.” She pauses, “can I hold your hand too?”

Lena laughs, “of course.”

“And cuddle with you on movie nights?”

“We do that already.”

“So we can continue doing that then?”

Lena laughs again, “you try and stop me.”

Lena sees the blush spread across Kara’s cheeks and she knows what the next question is going to be. “Can I kiss you?” Kara asks shyly.

Lena feels her own cheeks burn as she nods and she watches in amazement at the smile the breaks out across Kara’s face before she leans forward and Lena feels her entire world explode as she feels soft lips press gently against her own.

“I love you,” Kara whispers softly, settling back onto Lena’s chest. Kara turns and presses a kiss to Lena’s chest, just above her heart, which Lena knows she can hear beating rapidly.

Lena’s presses her own kiss to Kara’s forehead as her arms tighten around her, “I love you too.”

Lena’s phone beeps a few minutes later pulling them out of the bubble they’d settled into. Kara leans over and grabs the offending item from the nightstand before she cuddles back into Lena’s side.

“I’m making a rule right now,” Kara says, her words mumbled against Lena’s shirt, “you have to take the day off and stay in bed with me.”

Lena laughs, “whatever you say, darling.” They both know that they’re going to have to get up and go to work very soon. Unfortunately.

Lena unlocks her phone and is surprised when she sees a message from Alex, not Jess, like she’d been expecting.

**Kara’s not answering her phone, is she with you? I’m starting to get worried.**

“It’s your sister, she’s looking for you.”

Kara takes the phone from Lena, sends a quick reply to Alex before she hands the phone back to her.

**It’s Kara. Sorry, lost my phone. I’m fine, I’ll see you at work later.**

“I thought we were staying in bed all day today?” Lena asks after she reads the message.

Kara pouts and Lena laughs, “I wish.”

“How about this? We stay in bed for ten more minutes, I then make you pancakes for breakfast and afterwards I drive you home?”

Kara’s face lights up, “chocolate chip?”

Lena rolls her eyes, “of course.”

Lena lets out a gasp as Kara surges up and presses their lips together, this kiss more demanding than the last as Kara’s lips move insistently against her own, Lena’s pressing back just as firmly as Kara’s fingers thread through her loose hair and Lena cups Kara’s jaw.

Lena knows immediately that they’re not going to make it out of bed in ten minutes.

And she’s right.

They end up staying in bed for forty more minutes before they make it to the kitchen for pancakes and then Kara has to fly Lena to work to make sure neither of them are late.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
